Justice Legaue Earth 100 Neo
by 100hypersonic
Summary: A small part of me wanted to work at DC with this being my main project, now I realize I'll have more creative freedom if I just made it for fun because most of this stuff wouldn't stay in the main universe . what is this about? Well the world is in disarray and the justice League must reform. (i don't own any of the characters nor do I owner the pictures used in the covers) gramma
1. Chapter 1

Barada Gordon Was in the batcave monitoring the family, with the death of Bruce Wayne Gotham became a war zone for two months. Dick Grayson finale made the chose to become the new batman. With Batman returned to the city crime had actually started going down again. Barbara hacked into the Wayne satellite and linked it to police scanners.

"Alright what are we doing well Babs?" Dick asked.

" he's in the Iceberg Lounge you just have to take him out there."

" I count Thirty guards." "no they're 50 there's a second floor. "

"I can finish this in about an hour if I do it silently."

" can you get me on the ride back? have riddler?" Cassie the black bat said.

"I'll just send the police to you, Tim needs help." Alfred offered Barbara some coffee to help her stay awake. "I'm fine."

" don't over stress yourself."

An alert came across the screen of the back computer that took them both by surprise.

" in not stressed yet." she contacted her husband " Batman we have a problem."

"I'm kind of busy right now babs"

"it's a kryptonian." she heard bullets shot over the communication.

"Sorry, I'll have to take care it if it until I get there." Barbara signed then contacted Lucius fox.

"Lucius this are the upgrades to my suit finish."

"Yes,I actually send it to The Cave this morning. Its alot lighter then before the armor won't feel like it's changed at all. You you can also link the system into the suit so you're technically taking the bat computer with you."

" thank you." she got up from the computer, " Alfred get the bat jet ready."

* * *

Downtown two speeding towards the Gotham bridge in a truck, "do you think we lost her?"One of them said

"I doubt it."

What the hell are we doing, I thought this was just an escort." the he where two miles from the bridge then something fell from the sky infront front of them "not again!" though the smoke they saw her burning red eyes before she shot out the tiers. Blonde girl with an outfit similar to superman walked out the dust. She tow off the door at the drivers side,then pulled him out of the trunk and held him in the air.

" who told you about this!how do know where live!" the man in the passengers sit grabbed a shot gun. " answer me!" he fired but the bullet bounced off her,she looked at him.

"That's enough" batgirl said. The kryptonian turned around dropped the man

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm batgirl, who are you?"

"Funny, I don't remember batgirl wearing that much armor."

"It's called the bat monitor, its mad-"

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what are you doing here?"

"These men stole Kal-El's space ship, I went after them and the weird guy with red eye attacked me."

"Did he call himself the main man?"

"Yeah"

"Lobo, where is he now?"

"I punched him out orbit"

"Well he can breath outsider" batgirl walked over to the man next to the girl. "You have a name?"

"Supergirl"

"Should have guessed that" she put her foot on top on the mans head "how did you about ship, talk or ill reintroduce you to my friend here."

"We didn't know, honest. We asked to drive to this cargo to bludhaven."

He's lying" Supergirl said, "I saw them brake in then they used a kryptonite weapon on me"

"That wasn't us"

"He's right" batgirl said "if they had the weapon they would have used it by now. Went exactly did you get this cargo?"

"We met with this guys, they said everything was alright loading up."

"What kind of idiots don't check what their caring." Supergirl commended

"This was a distinction,who hired you."

" this black woman, kinda chubby."

"Amanda walker" Supergirl looked like she was about to take off "Supergirl stop!" batgirl protested.

"Why" she asked

"What are you planning to do."

"Give her a piece of my mind."

You can't do that"

"Watch me."Supergirl started to fly but hold on bat girl firer grappling gun around her leg.

" don't you get it the Kryptonite weapon,Lobo, it was done to get you upset, when you were flying though Gotham you made a mess."

"She's messing with something that belonged to my cousin, no one messes with my family."

"You can't just-"

"Let go!" she used her heat vision to cut the rope, batgirl girl threw an electric batarang at her. Supergirl caught it then got electrocuted, batgirl hopped on top of the tuck then jumped in the air and tackled the kryptonian. Once they were on the ground Barbara rolled off of her.

"You calmed down yet?"she asked.

"What do you think."

"I thought so." supergirl herded beeping then looked at her wrist and two explosives went off in her face. Knowing it didn't really hurt her batgirl actives her red sun gauntlets and punched her in the face as hard as she could. Supergirl could tell what they were so she used her ice breath to freeze the gauntlets when batgirl threw another punch, she the grabbed her arms and crushed the ice then destroying the gauntlets completely. Supergirl then pushed her and she fell into against a car. Batgirl looked at the bat jet thinking should she use it to help her the bat mobile came drive tors them.

"That's enough " Batman said.

* * *

Batman got out of the car and looked at supergirl "kara?"

"You know her?" batgirl asked

"When she crashed on Earth a few years ago Bruce found her and brought her to superman."

"Wait, Dick? Why are you batman?" supergirl asked. Dick probably introduce Kara to his wife and Barbara exampled why they were fighting.

"You always had anger issues " he laughed and kara just stared at him. Batgirl suit picked up a police scanner confirming sightings of Killer Croc. " I'll talk to her you go."Barbara got into the bat mobile and took off. Dick Grayson and Kara Zor-el took the space ship back to the The Fortress of Solitude on the way there dick try to explain why she needs to be careful with her actions thinking she would listen to an old friend.

"you telling me that of someone where to take Uncle Bruce's things, you wouldn't do anything about it." she protested

"I'm not saying that of course I would do something about it but it went well out there what's up you have the right to take what's yours. but you can just go and raise hell at their doorstep. as much as people loved Superman Bruce could tell that a lot of people are scared of him he'll be scared of you too if you don't think before you act that's what made Superman's life difficult he had no choice but to be the bigger man because he was Stronger the most I'm not saying gift to be like him I'm just saying that you should thank things over a lot more. don't worry about Waller she'll get ways coming to her." they arrived supergirl notice two people where there: the great arrow and black canary.

"Told you she'd show up." green arrow said.

"Yea you were right,can we get out of the cold now." canary asked shaking. Blue beetle landed after flying around the place four the third time.

"Hey guys, don't be mad but I can't find a way ;oh you're here."

"You're superman's cousin right?" green arrow asked. He spoke a lot about you. what are you all doing here. Supergirl asked .

"your idea care to explain" Oliver joked. Canary signed

"I will once again side! Jesus." data let them in and place superman's space ship. In its proper place once everyone What's Done staring at everything Black Canary Started explaining. " now then since everyone is here, well accept Wally. I'll get started 7 years ago Superman died which broke the Justice League, the following the deaths of Batman and the flash made the team officially disband. Since Wonder Woman and both green Lanterns conveniently disappeared out of nowhere Gotham, Metropolis,Star City, Central City ,everywhere things have gotten worse and worse.I know I'm probably not qualified but no one else is going to do it so I took it upon myself to give the world what it needs: I 'm reforming the Justice League and I want all of you to be part of it.

* * *

next chapter: Neo Justice Legaue


	2. Chapter 2 The new Justice League

Before

The bodyguards were doing their usual shrift, watching the back insurance of the bar.

Black Canary walk up to them "hey, what are you." two of them got hit by tranquilizer arrows and the other went flying through the door after being hit with the Canary cry.

"So much being sneaky. "Green arrow said.

"That why you took out the tires

, he can't get far if he runs," black canary started to fight her way through guard to get to the back room.

"I was supposed to take out the tiers?"

"Damn it arrow!" she used to cry again to take out half the guards and took cover from the gun shots.

"Clam down pretty bird, I did that before you got here." He fired a smoke bomb arrow into the room she was in from the window. Canary ran into the smoke and knocked out five more guards .the last pointed a shoot gun at her, "hey cutie " the guard turned around before getting knocked out by the boxing glove arrow.

"Cutie?" canary questioned.

"I was talking to you" green arrow joked. The two of them went into the back room " Tobias whale," green arrow said "you have failed this city " he fired a Tranquilizer arrow at him and black canary tied him up and dropped a file with the evidence to keep him in jail.

"You shouldn't have left Gotham."

The two of them watched the police take Tobias away. "Well now that over "green arrow said. "I have a great idea for a candlelight night back." a police radio went off about a bank robbery down town. Green arrow is signed "never mind." the two go to the bank ,once they get there blue beetle came flying out of the building, green arrow pointed a arrow at him. "Who are you?"

"Woow Woow woow,hold up. " he backed "I'm one of good guy."

Solomon Grundy and doctor light came out of the bank.

"What's your name kid." canary asked.

"Blue beetle" he replied

"I'm got doctor light," she used her canary cry to knock him back into the bank then ran in after them. Blue beetle put his hands together, shifted them into a canon, and fired at Grundy's face.

"Wow" green arrow said "okay here's the plan, I'll get his attention and you knock him out " beetle put his thumbs up

"Cool" wings came out of his back a flew up in the air. Green arrow shot three fire arrows at Grundy's chest.

"Arrow man hurt! "The zombie claimed.

"Kinda the point big guy" he reached into his quiver, "(two left? Okay then )" the use a flash bang arrow to blind him, "I have his attention by the way! " he called out.

"Then canon didn't put him any ideas? " blue beetle's suit give him a bunch of suggestions "okay that, yes that one. "he ordered "the one you just said! Don't embarrass me in front of the green arrow please. "Beetle shifted his left hand into a mass and flew fairer to get some more speed, once he was far enough his jets boosted and gave he flew straight at Grundy and slunged him in the face. Once he was down green arrow used a net arrow to hold him. Inside the bank black canary knocked doctor light inside the vlot then used her canary cry to knock him out.

Later

Arrow and canary went back to enjoying their evening back home "Oliver, can you turn the news on, " Dinah asked from the kitchen.

"Its all ready on: the super hero team in front of the bank."dinah handed him and plaint and sat next to him.

"Do you miss working with the justice league?" she asked. Oliver shrugged his shoulders

"Working with a team was nice but I wasn't the biggest fan of who was on the team." he took a bite out of his spaghetti. "What brought this up?"

"I've just been think, we accomplished a lot more with the league. "

"True" Oliver turned off the TV. "Well I'd be lying if id said I wasn't think the same thing. " Dinah drank from her wine glass. "We could make a new justice league. "

"We can do that?"

"Yeah no ones using"

"Okay, who should we get to join us then. "

Now

Black Canary and Green Arrow took Super girl, Batman, and Blue Beetle to the hall of justice and example how they came up with idea on how to reform the justice league. "Is this everyone? "Batman asked

"The wally is ironically running late." Canary replied. Once they got inside blue beetle started flying around

"They is so awesome!" super girl watched him fly around.

"Do you really think a group of Second-rate heroes can replace the justice league?" She commented. Canary looked at her.

"Your cousin would've wanted you here."

"You don't know that"

"In our defense princess "green arrow said. "We have known him a little bit longer then you have. "Canary hit Oliver in the shoulder

"He spoke about you a lot, he said he wanted you to join the justice league when you were ready." super girl looked at her cousins statue.

"That's good to know" supergirl walked towards the exit and Canary glared green arrow

"What?" Batman went after supergirl

"I'll talk to her. " Batman says, he catches up to her before he goes out the door. "So what was the about?" he asked. "The team not good enough for you or something? "

"It's not that, I don't think im good enough. "

"What's wrong?"

"It took me forever to get use to using my powers, and when that monster killed Kal I didn't know what to do, he was my only. And now they want me to join a team? You saw what happen when i chased those guys earlier i almost hurt innocent people. I can't live up to Kal-El."

"i know how you feel, when Bruce died I didn't want to be Batman. I was afraid of not looking up till it like as a but my wife told me: it's okay to be afraid

But you shouldn't let the fear of what other will say or think stop you, the mantle is yours so it should be your decision." Supergirl thought to herself "no one's going to judge you but do you want isolated forever?"

"No but " she signed " I need time to think it over." she said.

"Already"

Supergirl left Hall of Justice and flew back to the Fortress of Solitude, she was lost in thought thinking of her cousin and her home planet she didn't notice something coming straight out her. she was hit in the back and sent Crashing Down into the city below she tried to pull herself together then there's a second crash of the monster that hit her

" I thought I sensed a Kryptonian. so I guess Superman really did die, all well." doomsday came out of the smoke revealing himself.

" I guess you'll do"

"YOU!" Kara eyes turn burning red as she flew out the monster that killed her cousin


End file.
